


Inevitable

by Lenna



Series: The words of your heart [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, HSAU, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna/pseuds/Lenna
Summary: Alex's thoughts have been piling up inside a box under her bed for a long time, hidden in the pages of her notebooks for only her eyes to see. Until the day she decides to share them with the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lhknox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/gifts).



> This is a gift for LHKnox ( MurderSheGoat on Tumblr ) who asked for a fic using her old poems. I felt like taking the challenge and this is the result. All the poems you read here are hers (except two lines that I needed to add for the story, those are mine).
> 
> This is an HSAU, so I took some liberties. Instagram, Tumblr or any actual social media didn't existas we know them around the years when the characters should have been that age, but they do in this story. Also, even if it's not adressed, Kara and Winn are Sophomores at highschool while the others are Seniors. 
> 
> As always, comments are very much appreciated.

Inevitable

The pool is always empty and quiet in the early mornings, before the school opens the main doors, and the wave of students break the silence of its hallways. For a long time, that place has been a corner for solace and meditation, the water around her always comforting, welcoming. The only other place where she feels that safe is in the sea, when then sun is starting to rise, and she’s waiting on her surfboard for the first wave to come.

Swimming at the school’s pool it’s not entirely the same, but it gives her peace and serenity before facing whatever the day wants to throw at her. It’s on those moments after leaving the water, when she’s already showered and changed into comfortable jeans and shirt, when she still has a few precious minutes to spare, that Alex writes.

She has tons of little notebooks filled with thousands of words. Millions of thoughts that flood her mind, and drown her, and leave her exhausted if she doesn’t release them. For the longest time, those notebooks, those words, have been kept in the dark, in a hidden box under her bed. Those thoughts were hers and hers only.

Until they weren’t.

Until one day, one lazy, boring afternoon on the porch of her home, she started browsing Instagram and found a picture of a handwritten poem. It wasn’t anything special, just a little happy verse about flowers on a field, short and nice, nothing like the ones filling her notebooks. But that simple picture had put a thought on her head, and before she could realize, she had another Instagram account, one with a name that nobody could recognize, and she was sharing one of her poems, her favorite one. The one that she wrote the night after Kara arrived.

Five minutes later Alex was regretting her decision, and was ready to erase the account because, come on, who would want to read her stupid poetry? The picture had just about six likes, it wouldn’t be a great loss. But, when she was ready to delete everything, a new comment popped up.

_@leatherismylord: That’s beautiful. Thanks for sharing._

Needless to say, she kept the account.

After that, she was encouraged and kept posting at least a poem a day. She gained a few followers, the likes were steady around thirty or forty, and she’d even have nice comments from time to time, mostly from that first user. She had checked the account, of course, she was curious, but they had just a few pictures of a bike, the forest, a blurry night-shot, and one of a really nice pair of biker boots. Woman ones.

But Alex didn’t need to know anything else about them. She was just glad that someone was reading her words.

Still with twenty minutes to spare, she takes her notebook from the locker and sits cross-legged on the bench, but when she’s about to start writing, she hears steps approaching and, suddenly, there’s a tiny girl, with long, dark hair, wearing jeans and plaid, staring at her with the deepest brown eyes she’s ever seen.

“Oh, hey! I was looking for coach Felton,” The stranger says, “They told me her office is around here but,” She hesitates and looks around her, “I think I’m a bit lost.”

It takes Alex almost ten solid seconds to react, until she realizes she must look like a dumbass, staring at the girl without saying a word.

“Huh… no, no...,” Her throat feels suddenly really dry, “You’re actually go-going the right way…”

“Yeah?” The girl smiles at her.

_Dimples. Goddamnit, she has dimples._

“Yeah, just… Just go to the end of the locker room, there’s another door. Cross that and Felton’s office is the second one on that corridor.” Alex pats herself mentally for being able to finish a full sentence without stammering, “It’s a bit tricky.”

“You don’t say,” She grins again, and Alex is really glad to be sitting right now, “Thanks. I’m Maggie, by the way.”

“Alex.”

“Well, thanks for your assistance, Alex. See you around?”

Alex just nods, and watches as the girl disappears again behind the lockers. Then, once she finally remembers how to breathe, she picks up her pen and the notebook again, and scribbles a few words on the blank page.

_And you are all of the perfection_

_that this flawed life needs._

She only has five more minutes until the bell rings, so Alex snaps a quick picture of the page and posts it.

For the rest of the morning, Alex can’t seem to focus on her classes. She knows what is happening. For the first time in her life, she acknowledges _and accepts_ what is happening. She can’t get Maggie’s smile out of her head.

Since the whole debacle last year with Vicky, after all the crying and the heartache, and long, _long_ nights talking to Kara, she has learnt to accept her new reality. Once she knew what was happening, it had been easier to take control of the situation. She observed her own reactions to the girls at school, the ones on the team, and the cute clerk at her favorite thrift store that always smiles at her, or that barista who doodled a smiley face on her coffee cup that one time. Kara laughed at her after that for almost an hour because, apparently, her face has the ability to reach Rao’s levels of red. But, coffee incident aside, there hadn’t been anyone to really catch her attention, and that was good, that was _safe._

There hasn’t been anyone _asking_ for attention, either, and that makes it easier. She’s not a social butterfly like Kara; she keeps her mind focused on her studies and the swimming team, and barely interacts with anyone outside her little group of friends, so Alex hasn’t had to deal with boys the way her sister or Lucy have to, which is nice.

So, she hasn’t really been expecting to start the day at school with her heart doing somersaults inside her chest.

_Damned dimples._

Arriving at the cafeteria, she spots her sister with Lucy and Winn at their usual table, and is ready to head there when her cell-phone starts vibrating inside her pocket. She takes it out and unlocks it, just to be flooded with hundreds of notifications from Instagram.

_What the hell?_

Her last poem has over three hundred likes and more than fifteen comments. It’s insane, and Alex doesn’t understand what is happening.

Until she reaches the older notes on the list and recognizes a familiar name.

_@littlelane started following you_

“Shit,” She mutters to herself.

Then she switches accounts to her normal one and looks for Lucy’s last post. It’s a repost from hers, mentioning how beautiful those words are, and telling everyone to go follow that user because she finds their poetry inspiring.

She feels a panic attack ready to strike.

Alex takes a deep breath trying to calm down. There’s no way for Lucy to know that she’s the one writing the poems. Kara is the only one who knows that she writes, and she had sworn to never tell anyone about it. They can’t even recognize her writing because she can do it with both hands and her style changes a lot. She has a nice, rounded handwriting with her left, which she uses for taking notes at school, and wild, long cursive with her right, that she chose to write her poetry with, precisely to avoid anyone recognizing it.

“Hey, Alex,” A voice from behind catches her by surprise. When she turns around, Alex sees James staring at her, “Why are you standing here? Kara looks likes she’s about to murder someone if there’s no food in her mouth in the next 10 seconds.”

She nods, puts the cell-phone again in her pocket, and follows James to their table.

“Thank God!” Kara exclaims right before assaulting the pizza on her plate.

“You know you can eat without me, right?”

“Igt’s bad magnners.” Her sister replies with her mouth still full of pizza.

Everybody on the table burst off laughing, making Kara almost choke on her food when a piece of pepperoni gets stuck on her throat. Lucy, sneakily, takes out her phone to snap a picture of Kara trying to breath and posts it immediately, tagging all her friends on it.

“Since when do you like poetry?” James asks her after checking out the picture, and seeing the previous one.

“Oh, Ms. Miller gave us this assignment about poetry in modern society. I thought it would be a great idea to compare published authors of modern poetry with the ones you always find around social networks like Tumblr or Instagram.”

“That sounds interesting,” Kara comments. Then she gives a brief look at her sister and smiles, and Alex knows that she knows. Because Kara just saw the picture, too, and probably recognized her handwriting.

“Right?” Lucy continues, “Then I started browsing all these accounts on Instagram that posted poetry, but none of them were that great, until this morning that one photo pops up and, I don’t know how, it just got to me. Then I started reading all the other poems from that user, and they are _so beautiful_ ,” The way Lucy is talking about her poems is starting to make Alex a bit uncomfortable, and she even feels the heat on her face slowly increasing, “So, I followed them and made sure that everyone knew.”

Kara, noticing the uneasiness in her sister’s face, quickly tries to change the conversation to something completely different. She knows how Alex feels about her writing, she didn’t even tell her about the Instagram thing, but that was something they were going to discuss in private and not in front of all her friends.

Five minutes later, when they are talking about the ridiculous theme for the Homecoming ball, James gets up from her seat and starts gesturing to someone at the other side of the cafeteria.

“Hey, Maggie! Come here!”

Hearing that name, Alex rises her head from the food on the plate, dreading the moment her eyes fall again on the beautiful features of the girl she met this morning.

“Guys, this is Maggie Sawyer,” James introduces her, “She just moved here from Nebraska, and Director Peters asked me to show her around the school today.” Then he turns to the new girl, “Maggie, this are my friends, Lucy, Winn, and the Terrible Danvers Sisters, Kara and Alex.”

“You make us sound like terrorists, Olsen.” Alex says, trying to distract herself from the blinding smile directed at her.

“May I remind you that there are still scorch marks on the lab’s ceiling, Alex?”

“That was an accident.”

“I’d like to hear that story,” Maggie says, amused, “It’s nice to see you again, Alex.”

_Oh, no, no, no... Not right now, Danvers. Act cool._

“Yeah, you too.”

“Wait, you two knew each other already?” This time is Lucy who asks.

“We met at the locker room this morning.” Maggie replies, “She helped me find Coach Felton’s office.”

“That’s our Alex,” Says Winn, who finally joins the conversation, “Always so helpful. Come seat here with us, we were just talking about Homecoming.”

Alex will never understand how her sister always notices, but one moment she’s trying to focus on whatever they are talking, and not to think about how her eyes always drift towards Maggie, and the next thing she knows, Kara is making some lame excuse and taking her away from the table and out of the cafeteria.

“Oh my God!” Kara exclaims once they are alone, “You like Maggie!”

“What? Why would you say that?” The panicked tone in Alex’s voice doesn’t go unnoticed by her sister, who crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow at her.

“Seriously? You remember I can hear your heartbeat, right? You were dying back there,” She states, “That poem was totally about her.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“First, don’t even try to deny that @ _thesecondstar_ is you. You always loved Peter Pan,” Alex is about to protest but Kara is faster, “And second, you definitely wrote that poem this morning after meeting Maggie.”

Defeated, Alex lets go a deep sigh and slumps against the wall.

“She’s got dimples, Kara.”

“I know.”

“I’m screwed.”

“You totally are.”

+++

178 likes and 8 comments on her latest poem. 54 new followers.  

Alex is still freaking out about the amount of people that followed her after Lucy promoted her poetry, almost as much as she’s freaking out about Maggie joining her weird group of friends. At least, she has been able to get her reactions under control and, every time that she starts to feel overwhelmed, Kara notices and gives the others some excuse to take her away and let her breath.

Somehow, Maggie has become a fixture on their table during lunch, and Alex feels tortured and blessed at the same time. Blessed because she can spend the whole lunch period staring at the object of her affection, and tortured because she is too scared to do anything about it.

Something that Alex rational mind doesn’t understand, is how she can be so infatuated with someone she barely knows. The first day was understandable, with Maggie being the new girl and catching her by surprise with that smile and the slightly flirty tone of her voice, which by the way, seems to be her default setting. But it’s been days since that, and the only things she knows about Maggie are that she moved from Blue Springs, Nebraska, that she plays soccer, and that she’s on her way to convert totally to veganism, something that Alex only discovered because Kara was curious about all the vegetables on Maggie’s plate, and one day asked her about it.

Maggie barely talks about herself. She listens, a lot, and pays attention to every single detail of everything that people around her says. She can have heated discussions with Kara about the abuse of sugar and fats on processed foods, or give James new ideas for the school’s newspaper, but the moment someone asks something personal about her or her life before coming to Midvale, Maggie’s face becomes a bit darker and she tries to, subtly, change the subject.

It’s those times when Alex finds the girl more fascinating, more _enticing_. Maybe it’s the mystery what really attracts her, the fact that there’s so much to discover behind those kind eyes, what gives Alex the irrational need to dig into the enigma that is Maggie Sawyer.

“She’s going to notice,” Kara whispers in her ear.

“What?”

The group is having a discussion about the school’s lack of interest on promoting anything that isn’t sports related. Winn, specially, takes great offense on the fact that no one is remotely interested in the next Mathematics State contest, or even know of its existence.

“You’ve been staring at her and not saying a word the whole lunch,” her sister says again, “She’s bound to notice, Alex.”

“I know,” She mutters turning towards her sister, “But I can’t help it. I’m just trying to…”

“Read her?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, don’t look, but she’s trying to read _you_ right now.”

Doing exactly the opposite of what Kara said, Alex’s head turns again towards the table, just in time to discover Maggie’s eyes intensely fixed in her. Somehow, Alex finds impossible to look away, and the few seconds they stay like that feel like an eternity. Then, Maggie gives her one of those bright smiles that always make Alex’s legs weak, and turns again to the conversation.

_Reading minds_

_could be a_

_wonderful thing,_

_for I’d finally_

_know what_

_you’re thinking._

What an amazing thing that would be.

When she checks out her phone later that day, there are at least eighteen comments on her last poem, most of them saying how they feel the same way about someone in their lives.

+++

On weekends, Alex still wakes up early to go to the beach, usually to surf for a while before everyone else comes out and the water gets too crowded. But on mornings like today’s, when the weather is a bit too wild to go into the ocean, she still goes to the beach, takes of her shoes, and runs alongside the seashore. She’s tried to drag Kara with her a few times, but her sister loves her beauty sleep too much.

Never try to wake up a sleepy alien earlier than necessary. She learnt that the hard way.

So, it’s just her, the sand, and the seagulls.

But today she’s no alone. Today there’s a tiny figure at the far end of the beach, sitting quietly and staring at the waves breaking on the shore.

Curious, she keeps running towards them, until she’s close enough to distinguish a feminine silhouette, long hair, dark skin…

Alex’s heart skips a beat.

Because Maggie is there, with her headphones on, wrapped in her usual leather jacket that shouldn’t be enough for the chill of the morning, and staring at the sea with a smile on her face.

And Alex curses to herself, because there are a million words in her head right now that she needs to put on paper, and the notebook is inside her backpack, in her room.

So, she does the best next thing, and after taking a deep breath and summoning some courage, Alex runs the short distance between her and the other girl. Maggie might have been too engrossed in the sight in front of her because, somehow, she doesn’t notice Alex approaching until her friend slumps on the sand beside her.

Surprised, she takes off her earbuds and turns to look at whoever is intruding her peaceful moment.

“Hey,” Alex says a bit breathless.

“Hey,” She says back, still a little surprised by her friend’s presence, but with a delightful smile on her lips.

“What are you doing here? It’s pretty early.”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Maggie replies, turning her attention back to the ocean, “You?”

“This is my morning routine for the weekends.”

“You wake up this early on a Sunday, on a regular basis, and willingly, to run at the beach?” Maggie looks at her like she’s just grown up another head.

“Usually I come here to surf, not to run,” She explains, “I like the quiet atmosphere of the beach when the sun is still rising and the whole town is sleeping.”

Maggie nods at that and the everlasting smile on her face seems to fade a little.

“I like that,” She says quietly, “It’s like you are alone in the world. Like nothing could disturb the peace.”

It’s the first time they are completely alone since that first time at the lockers room and, somehow, Alex feels completely at ease, even when her heart is still pumping hard, and she’s pretty sure the cause isn’t the exercise, but the fact that she’s sitting in the cold sand next to Maggie.

Both girls stay in silence for a few minutes, giving Alex enough time to commit to memory every single detail of the moment. She really needs her notebook.

“I could use some coffee,” Maggie says after a while, breaking the silence, “Want to tag along?”

“With pleasure.”

A couple of hours later, when she comes home and goes to her room, the first thing she does, instead of taking a much necessary shower, is to get her notebook and write the words that have been waiting in her head since she saw Maggie sitting alone on that beach.

_Sometimes you’re the most_

_beautiful when you think_

_nobody’s watching, and you_

_just smile at the world._

_And then you smile at me,_

_the world stops moving,_

_and people stop being_

_and the only thing that_

_exist is your smile._

When she looks at the comments that night, there’s only one that really catches her attention.

_@leatherismylord Whoever got your heart is the luckiest bastard in the world._

+++

After that Sunday morning, they got closer.

Alex’s crush on Maggie also grew bigger.

They could talk for hours about nothing, or stay silent for the longest time just staring at each other and say everything that can’t be said with words. It’s in those quiet moments when Alex feels falling deeper and deeper for Maggie. 

The library is one of her favorite places to spend time with her. A few days ago, she has shown Maggie the only other place at school where she feels safe enough to write. Her spot. A little corner secluded behind the Mathematics and Physics books, where she usually goes during her free periods, or when she’s having a hard day and she needs to breath for a second. Alex had never told about that place to anyone, and she was a bit afraid that her friend would find it weird, but Maggie just smiled tenderly, called her nerd, and asked about Alex’s favorite book.

‘From the Earth to the Moon’ is currently on Maggie’s lap, mostly because she’d never read anything from Jules Verne before and Alex had talked so passionately about it that she’s been curious about it.

But Maggie has been stuck on the same page for at least ten minutes and Alex, wondering what might be going on in her friend’s head, can’t seem to focus on her own book.

“You’re staring,” Maggie calls her out, but still with her eyes on the pages.

“I’m enjoying the view.”

The words leave Alex’s lips before she even realizes, and it takes her a fraction of a second to understand the magnitude of what she just said. But before she can backtrack and make it look like she was kidding, Maggie’s head darts upwards and their eyes meet.

“Do you like meteor showers?”

That question, completely out of the blue, isn’t the reaction that Alex was expecting after what she just blurted, so it takes her a moment to react and answer.

“I… love meteor showers,” She says, hesitating a little and measuring every single word, still wondering why Maggie isn’t commenting on what she said, “I love everything space related. Point and case…” Then she points to the book on Maggie’s lap, and then back at herself, “Nerd, remember?”

“Right,” Maggie chuckles softly, “Well, the Geminids peak is today and I was wondering if you knew any good place to watch them.”

This time Alex stops to think before saying anything. She runs the words she wants to say over and over again in her head, trying to decide if they would be too forward and prone to misunderstanding.

In the end, she decides it doesn’t matter. The opportunity to spend the night watching the stars with Maggie is too good to let her fears get in the way.

“My rooftop is pretty comfy,” She finally says.

“Is that a formal invitation, Danvers?”

Encouraged by Maggie’s teasing tone, Alex nods and smirks at her.

“There’ll be warm blankets and hot cocoa.”

“You don’t need to bribe me, Alex” Maggie replies, while she finally turns the page she’s been stuck on for the last fifteen minutes and goes back to reading, “I was sold with the promise of good company.”

_And tonight, when God_

_hangs up the moon_

_and coaxes the stars_

_to come out and shine_

_Tonight, when that star falls from heaven_

_and thousands close their eyes_

_to wish upon the moment of fleeting magic,_

_know that I’ll be wishing on us._

+++

“I used to do this back at home,” Maggie says softly, her eyes still fixed on the dark sky above them.

“Spend the night in your friends’ rooftops drinking cocoa?” Alex jokes next to her.

Maggie laughs and hits her friend playfully, making Alex chuckle.

“No, you dork,” She replies. Then she rolls until she’s on her side, resting her head on her side and staring at Alex, “I used to get on my bike with a sleeping bag and some snacks, and go to the outskirts of the town to spend the night looking at the sky.”

“All alone?”

“I never found someone who loved it as much as me,” She says with a hint of sadness.

“Until now,” Alex says softly.

Maggie seems speechless for a second, and even in the darkness that surround them, Alex can feel her deep brown eyes piercing her soul.

“Until now,” Maggie whispers back, and it seems like she does it more to herself than for Alex to hear. Then she lays on her back again, although getting closer to the other girl than before, and lets go a heavy sigh.

And then she speaks words that Alex never thought would hear someone else say aloud.

“ _And the stars shine brighter tonight_ ,” Maggie says, her eyes again focused on the dark, infinite sky, “ _For I’m not alone anymore_.”

Alex’s heart is a wild horse, dying to break free from her chest, dying to _know_ if it’s possible, if it’s just a coincidence, if her words are so plain and overused that Maggie could have hear that somewhere else.

But Maggie is silent again, and Alex doesn’t find the courage to ask.

They just stay like that, warm under the blankets and the falling stars, sharing the moment with a sky full bright spots dancing in the dark.

And Alex wishes for that night to never end.

_Because every moment_

_I spend with you_

_is one I want_

_to last_

_a lifetime._

+++

_The footprints of those_

_who came before me_

_are impossibly large_

_and impossibly difficult_

_to fill_

_And I can only do my best_

_to try and make them proud._

It’s Wednesday.

It’s a cold, grey morning and she should be at school, but instead she’s lying on her surfboard, facing the sky with her eyes closed, and enjoying the peaceful rocking of the water under her.

She left her phone at home, knowing that even if the school called her mother, Eliza wouldn’t care that her daughter decided skipping classes. Not today. After all, she did the same last year and no one had the guts to go looking for her. Her mother and Kara understand, also needing their own space, and everybody else at school would only look at her with pity without knowing what to say.

It’s better this way. She only needs the ocean today.

Alex feels the water getting restless. She sits and stares at the horizon, while the gentle breeze that has been blowing until then, gets stronger. There are waves coming. Finally.

She rides a few of them for a while, thinking only about the water surrounding her completely and forgetting the rest of the world, until the wind gets quieter again and the waves die.

Deciding to take some time to eat something and relax on the sand, she gets out of the water. It isn’t until she’s planted the board near the shore, that Alex realizes that there’s someone else at the beach walking towards her.

If she has to face someone today, the Universe might know that Maggie Sawyer is the only person that could make her feel better.

“How did you find me?” She asks once Maggie reaches her.

“Kara,” She says, “You didn’t show up at school today and I was a bit worried. You don’t peg me as someone who would ditch class like that without a good reason. Your sister told me told me is a rough day and that you would probably be here.”

“She told you why?” Alex asks hesitantly while her hands stroke the smooth surface of her boar.

“No,” She replies, and Alex can hear the concern in her friend’s voice, “But she wasn’t looking like her usual Sunny Danvers either, so I gathered that it must be something family related?”

Feeling the knot in her stomach getting tighter, Alex slumps on the sand, holding her knees closer to her chest and hides her head there, trying to breath. Suddenly, she feels a hand on her back, over her wetsuit; touching her gently and making the anxiety subdue a little.

“I’m sorry,” Maggie whispers, she’s now sitting close next to Alex, with a worried face and probably feeling guilty for whatever just happened, “It wasn’t my intention to make you feel bad. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and…”

Alex rises her head and shakes it slowly. Her wet hair clings to her face, and the water of the ocean mixes with the silent tears leaving her eyes.

“Oh, sweetie,” Maggie reaches slowly to move away a lock of hair from Alex’s eyes, “Do you want me to go?”

Somehow, the thought of Maggie leaving her alone on that beach right now is unbearable.

“Don’t leave,” She pleads with a broken voice.

It isn’t until later, when the tears have stopped and she feels a bit like herself again, that Alex finds the strength to tell Maggie about her father.

_It’s your eyes and how_

_they smile the loudest,_

_and the way you say my name,_

_how your heart is bigger_

_than the moon_

_and your kind soul shines_

_brighter than the sun._

_But mostly,_

_it’s the way_

_being by your side_

_makes me forget_

_that heartache exists._

That night Alex writes again and, for the first time, she shares to poems the same day.

+++

She’s sitting on the bench with her back against the lockers, with her eyes closed and her thoughts lost relieving the last few months. Her notebook and pen are next to her, closed, waiting.

Alex can’t do it anymore. She can’t look at Maggie in the eyes and pretend that she doesn’t burst in flames inside every time they touch, that she doesn’t long to bury her hands in Maggie’s silky hair, bring her closer, and melt their lips together in a kiss. Alex feels the little control she had is slowly slipping away with every smile, every single word, with every silent moment they share.

She finally opens the notebook and writes the first thing that comes to her mind.

_And I love it when_

_you speak, for it gives_

_me a reason_

_to stare at you_

_and take in the beauty_

_that you are._

_And one would think_

_that by now you would’ve noticed,_

_but I guess the only person_

_more oblivious than I_

_is you._

The response is immediate. There’s almost fifty likes instantly and, after just a couple of minutes, there’s at least nine comments already, some of them from people she recognizes from school.

_@candlesandgreen Everything you write is beautiful._

_@crazybb I’m in luv with u_

_@notjustajock If u don’t mind, I’m gonna use ur words to tell someone I like them._

_@littlelane This is so pure and perfect and I’m a little bit in love with you!_

There are a few more that are just some hearts or someone clapping, but then she sees the one person she can always count on, and what they wrote makes her heart skip a beat.

@ _leatherismylord Tell her._

Alex tries to remember if she’s mentioned in any of her poems that the person she’s talking about is a girl. She doesn’t recall at all to have written anything that could give it away. Alex opens her notebook and starts going over every single page on it, reading everything she’s written since she started this one in particular, but she doesn’t find anything. Not a single pronoun, or adjective or any other word that could imply that the object of her affections is a girl.

“You know, this is exactly how I saw you the first time we met,” Says a voice a few feet away from her. Alex looks up and Maggie is there, arms crossed and leaning against the corner of the first locker, “Lost in thought, with a pen in your hand and that notebook opened.”

Alex is speechless. She never realized that Maggie had paid enough attention to her that first day to notice those little things, and now she’s panicking.

“At first I didn’t think anything of it,” Maggie continues, “I had just moved here, and for what I knew that could have been your schedule.”

Her friend then moves away from the locker and walks towards her, and sitting at her side on the bench.

“But the more I knew you, the more those poems remind me of you, of us,” She moves her body to face the other girl and reaches for the notebook, silently asking permission to take it from Alex’s hands. Alex nods and hides her face a little, unable to look her in the eyes, “At first I thought it was just me, that it was my mind playing games, because I wanted so badly to be you. But what were the odds, right?” Maggie turns the pages slowly, one by one. A shy smile, one that Alex isn’t used to see, appears in her lips.

“When did you know... that it was me?” Alex asks in a brittle voice.

“That night on your rooftop.”

“You quoted me that night,” She states, finally gathering the courage to look at Maggie.

“I quoted you that night,” Her friend concedes, and then, remembering, she chuckles a little, “You should have seen your face.”

“But why didn’t you tell me? I’ve been going crazy all this time because I was afraid, and I didn’t know ho…”

Maggie silences her with an unexpected kiss, leaving Alex completely breathless.

“Alex,” She whispers once they part, but staying and inch away from each other’s lips, “I’ve been in love with you since the first time I read your words. I guess I just wanted to make sure that you were as crazy for me as I am for you.” She brings a hand to trace Alex’s jaw softly, “Besides, I’ve been dropping hints all over your posts. You _really_ were oblivious.”

“I was overwhelmed,” Alex excuses, “Lucy totally blew up my comments ratio, and there was also this beautiful girl with dimples distracting me.”

“You love that, huh?”

Alex takes the other girl’s face with both hands and brings her closer, resting her forehead on Maggie’s.

“I love everything about you.”

_You put thoughts in my head_

_and words into the ink_

_that captures my voice._

_We can talk for days on end_

_and never run out of things to say._

_There are million things I want_

_you to know and need to tell you_

_in all the moments of this life we share_

_And still,_

_somehow,_

_You render me speechless._

+++

Later that day, after Alex tells her sister the story, the whole school can hear Kara Danvers squealing.

“Oh my Goood!” Lucy’s reaction isn’t much better when Alex explains the whole thing to her friends, “This is so romantic! Why didn’t you tell us it was you writing those poems?”

“It’s kind of personal,” Alex tells them, “It still feels weird that you know.”

“Thanks for telling us,” Says James, smiling at her, “And hey, you got your girl in the end.”

“Yeah,” Winn nods, “Everyone was rooting for you, you know?”

Alex’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink and she’s smiles shyly while, under the table, Maggie takes her hand and squeezes it.

“I’m telling you,” They hear Lucy saying distantly, while the girls get lost into each other’s’ eyes, “This is romantic movie material. Better than those Nicholas Sparks novels.”

Alex, meanwhile, thinks about a blank page on her notebook, waiting.

_Today someone called you_

_mine,_

_and I really love_

_the sound of that._

 

 Fin

 


End file.
